


Fun in the Sun

by Dianthus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus/pseuds/Dianthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook finds a different kind of treasure on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

“Ah, Swan. Excellent. I’m glad you could join me.”  
“Nothing like a nice long walk on the beach.”  
“Indeed.”  
Hook offered her his hand and they set out along the strand. They hadn’t gone far when he stepped on the rim of something partially buried in the sand. It tipped up, throwing some of the sand back towards him. Releasing Emma’s hand, he bent and picked it up. It was a plastic disk, bright pink in color, about the size of a salad plate.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a Frisbee. Must’ve drifted in with the tide or something.”  
“A Fisbee?”  
“No,” she replied with a laugh, “a _Fris ___bee.”  
“And what would be the point of such a thing?”  
“It’s a disk. It has no point.”  
“Very droll.”  
He examined it more closely.  
“Is it meant to be a receptacle of some kind?”  
“It’s a toy.”  
“A child’s plaything? Do you roll it on edge like a hoop?”  
“No. Here, I’ll show you.”  
She took it from him, brushed the sand off of it and stepped back a few feet.  
“See how I'm holding it? Now I’m gonna throw it towards you. The idea is for you to catch it and throw it back to me.”  
“I see.”  
So that’s how Emma Swan and Captain Hook ended up playing Frisbee on the beach.


End file.
